


Duty as noted

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bodyguard, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know when TON-1 becomes Tony, But his duty to protect him never changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty as noted

"Captain, your mission, should you receive it, is to protect Ton-1 with your life, until further notice," the general said.

"Yes, sir," Steve said. He was a soldier, and a soldier's duty was to his nation. It wasn't disputable.  
He would finish and succeed in this mission, just like the other missions that he had fulfilled.

This was how he met Tony.

Steve wasn't sure when TON-1 became Tony in his mind, just like he wasn't sure when he no longer saw Tony as merely a mission. Perhaps it was the effect of isolation in an underground base with only a server as a company. Perhaps it was a sign that he was starting to lose himself.

Perhaps it was because... well, Tony was Tony.

From the mission dossier, he knew that Tony was the first successful person uploaded to the server and fully utilize the advantage of being digital. Tony was the key to the war. The hope of the nation.

Once he asked Tony whether he missed being a human. There was a momentary pause. Then Tony's irreverent voice transmitted through the speaker. "Well, I can still see the world through your eyes. Besides there're advantages to be digital data. So many possibilities."

That was true. Through the neural interface installed into Steve, Tony could see through Steve's eyes, hear through Steve's ears and touches with Steve's hands. At first Steve thought it was a bit creepy, but now he was used to it. It was possible for Tony to transmit his thought directly to Steve, but Steve preferred the old fashioned way. And Tony let him.

"What's it like in your world?" Steve asked.

"It's... I don't know how to describe to you. You paint, right? Now I can draw Mona Lisa accurate to every  atom. I can build machine and structures that never be built in real life."

"Like Rube Goldberg machine?"

"Like Rube Goldberg machine."

Even with a war fighting over their head and Tony was possibly doing thing above Steve's security clearance, Steve's life here was relatively peaceful. Sometimes he felt guilty about it, but then he reminded himself that he had a standing order. What he did here contributed to the war effort.

Then that happened.

When he was on his regular patrol, he discovered suspicious signs of intrusion. Following the trace, he located the intruders. Quietly he sneaked behind one of them and stabbed him in the back. But another discovered him and pointed his gun at him. Steve jumped away, tricked the enemy soldier's legs, and disarmed the remaining intruder. Then he killed him. After making sure they were dead, He continued his search and only returned after making sure all the intruders were dealt with.

Tony was unusually quiet that night. Steve didn't take notice at first, busy tightening the security control. But at last even Steve had to face the fact. Was it...

Oh my... Tony must have seen everything,  forced, through Steve's eyes. Steve was used to killing. He didn't like to, but he accepted it as a fact of life. But Tony was in a way a civilian. He didn't choose it.

After a time of agony, Steve finally decided to face Tony. It was a weird phrase as Tony lived within a network. But one had to make a first move.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Steve spoke through the communicator.

"What for?" Tony asked.

"I don't expect you to see that. I should..."

"What do you mean?"

"I should disconnect from you to prevent you from seeing the killing."

"You think I'm upset about them. Of course it's not something I saw everyday, but..."  

"But..." Steve gently pushed, with hope rising.

"I know I should feel something about their death, but... You know what I care about? I care about your safety."

"You shouldn't. It's my..."

"Yeah, Rambo, I get it. Your duty. Listen." Tony's voice sounded more serious. "Your safety is of utmost concern to me. Try to keep being alive."

"I'm a soldier."

"I know. But... Don't leave me alone. Before you say anything, you're irreplaceable to me."

Steve felt his heart skipped a beat. Did Tony...

He put the thought away. They were at a war. It wasn't the time to think about irrelevant things.

"I'll try," Steve said.

"I'll hold you to it."


End file.
